Hide and Seek
by Death-chan
Summary: Yo! First story here on ! I should give my friend, Drefeno  DeviantART username , for the story idea.  I also typed this in English class...*has no idea why thats important     -Death-chan


"Hey, West!" Prussia hugs Germany from behind. Well, Prussia's hugs are more like surprise butt sex. Germany shook him off.  
>"What?"<br>Prussia smiled. "Let's play hide and seek!" Germany snorted.  
>"Why?" He laughed a little. "Aren't we a bit old?"<br>Prussia laughed hysterically. "No way! 17 isn't too old!"  
>Germany sighed. "Fine, Fine."<br>Prussia grinned. "I'll hide first!"  
>Germany sighed. 'What will I ever do with him?'<br>Prussia pushed him a little. "Count to 50."  
>Germany blinked. "50?" He laughed a little. "Bruder, It's supposed to be 100."<br>Prussia frowned. "I can't wait that long."  
>Germany shrugged. "Fine, Fine." He turned and closed his eyes. "Eins...zwei..."<br>Prussia took off. He knew a place were Germany would never find him. He grinned. "Good luck, West."

Germany yawned. "einsundzwanzig..." He sat down. "Screw this. I'll wait a few minutes." He pulled the hood of his old red hoodie over his head, messing up his hair. He sighed and fixed his hair. "Where was I?" "einsund...und...ah...whatever." He yawned again. "He'll probably be somewhere obvious."

Prussia laughed to himself as he entered the old tree house that they used to play in when they were really small. Prussia moved the old, dirty rug and revealed a trap door. He opened the wooden door over it and slipped in. A piece of lumber snapped when he landed. "Shit-" He sighed and laughed at himself. "West'll never look here!" Prussia flopped down on an old couch that was left here. His weight caused the old couch to fall on one side. "Dammit..." He laughed. "What was terrifying. haha" He laid down and waited. "Come and get me, West..." He laughed. He closed his eyes. "Good luck."

Germany felt something hit his head. "Hu-" He opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned. "What t..." He looked at his watched. "Ah- Dammit. I forgot about Prussia." He stood up quickly and looked around the field (they lived on a farm at this time so, Germany has a lot of land to look around.) "Hey!" He called. No answer. He smiled. "Well. I accept your challenge." He walked into the wine cellar (which, ironically, didn't hold wine but, beer instead). "Ost!" He checked a few empty barrels. "Hm." He shrugged and entered their small townhouse. "Hey! Opa!" Germania looked up from his book.  
>"Was ist loss?" He asked his grandson.<br>Germany sighed. "Have you seen Prussia?"  
>"Nein. I thought he was with you..."<br>Germany coughed. "We're playing a game."  
>Germania laughed a little. "Aren't you two a little old?"<br>Germany blushed. "Shut up, It was Preußen's idea!"  
>Germania laughed again. "It's okay. He probably hid in the cellar or something."<br>Germany shook his head. "I already checked there."  
>"Shed?"<br>Germany shook his head. "Never thought about it."  
>"Well?"<br>"I'll go look."  
>Germany sighed and left. "Danke..." He kicked a rock. He unlocked the shed. "Oh mein gott..." He looked around. There wasn't enough room for a human under all of these diaries. Germany blinked and closed the door. "Holy shit, Ost..." He headed out to the barn. Nothing. He checked the house again. Nothing. Germany was getting worried. "Ost!" He shouted. "I give up!" No answer. "Prussia!" Again. "Bruder!" He looked everywhere again.<br>"Germania!"  
>Germania looked up from his book. "Was ist loss? I'm on the last chapter too..."<br>"I can't find Prussia."  
>"He probably hid in the woods."<br>Germany frowned. "Why the hell-"  
>"Language. And I don't know. This is Gilbert we're talking about, right?"<br>"Fine..Fine..." Germany headed out again.  
>"Grab an umbrella! It's going to rain!"<br>Germany rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."  
>"Fine. Have fun. Good Luck" Germania went back to reading his book.<p>

Prussia felt a raindrop on his head (the tree house was leaky). He covered his face with a dusty pillow, causing him to cough and throw it. "5 more minutes, bruder...I don't wanna go to school..."

Germany ran into the woods. It began raining. He ran past the old tree house then realized. Prussia probably hid in there. Germany shook his head. "Ost..." He climbed the old ladder, which was falling apart. "How did he manage?" He finally made his way in. soaked. the holes in the roof didn't help much with that problem."Bruder?" He walked across the floor. One of the floor boards gave out and he fell through the floor. He landed right next to the couch that Prussia slept on.  
>"What? Who?" Prussia said, still half asleep. Germany stood up and brushed himself off. "Dammit." He muttered. Prussia threw a pillow at him.<br>"Yo, West!"  
>Germany hugged him. Prussia laughed. "I win because I'm awesome~"<br>"Shut up, Bruder!" Germany pushed him lightly. Prussia laughed more.  
>"I bet you freaked out trying to find me!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Kesesesese~ look at your hair!"<br>"Shut up!"  
>Germany chased Prussia back into the house. "Hissesesese~"<br>Germania looked over and smiled a little. "Teenagers..."


End file.
